Hope For Them Yet
by grtpotential
Summary: Is it too late for John and Teyla?
1. Chapter 1

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

Even before the birth of little Torren, John knew he had to resign himself to a life without Teyla by his side. It did not come easily. He had carefully buried his feelings, but when it was too late he realized that she was everything to him. Constant friend and calming influence, beautiful temptress and brave kindred spirit: she was beyond everything to him.

And so the jealousy he felt when he thought of her with Kanaan was only to be expected. How could he not envy the man when he possessed all that John longed for? And yet John knew too well that he had mainly himself to blame. He remembered the thrill he had felt, so long ago, when he first met Teyla. While her return with him to Atlantis had happened under dreadful circumstances, after the carnage wrought by the Wraith on Athos, there had been an opportunity then. It was a time for new beginnings, yet he did not - could not - allow himself to begin a real relationship. His new responsibilities felt heavy in those days, and he could not allow himself to be distracted. He feared being blinded by love – yes, love; he could call it that now – for a woman whom he instinctively knew could mean so much to him.

And so instead he kept his flirtations light. What was it that psychology professor had said? He was avoiding real intimacy. He wasn't very good at it. He first tried to involve himself only with women who did not really remind him of Teyla and all that could be really meaningful to him. The porcelain-skinned Chaya, part of a protected society, seemed far removed from Teyla and her world, and yet she too was a leader of her people, thoughtful and careful in her words, and even a warrior.

Months turned into years; his black hair showed signs of gray, but even after the death of Kanaan he kept his true feelings to himself. He offered her support and renewed friendship, but nothing more. After all, she had made her choice years ago.

A full-bird colonel now, Sheppard had even heavier responsibilities, interfacing with both the SGC and the IOA back on earth. Every Monday he had a regularly scheduled video conference with General Carter. Occasionally General O'Neill, now retired from the service and a security consultant, would also be in on the conference. O'Neill still spent a great deal of his time in Colorado, and sometimes the camera angle would be a little off, and John would catch a glimpse of his hand resting casually at Carter's waist while they talked. John was glad for them, but he always signed off on those days with a feeling of wistfulness. Sam and Jack had figured it out; how had he managed to miss his own chance of happiness?

John had trouble letting go of that question, and after years of suppressing his desires, he wondered if he might still have a chance. But they were friends. Could he… could he _woo _Teyla after all this time? He started bringing her small gifts: an exotic flower or spice from another Pegasus planet, an orange when he returned from an IOA meeting in Florida. He left each gift in her quarters with a note that read, simply, "I thought of you. – John." Each time she would find him, on a balcony, in his office or the mess. She would thank him with a sincere smile, a hand on his arm, and eyes that lingered on his. "I was thinking of you too," she would say.

Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** a few people suggested there was more to the story, and so a few more chapters are on the way!

Chapter 2: Time

"Sheppard out." The end of another Monday conference with Sam and Jack - well officially with Sam but Sheppard could tell that General O'Neill had been there too, though Sam had obviously tried to ignore him. At one point he'd passed her a note though, and she'd looked at it thoughtfully and then asked another question about the support needed in Atlantis, and John just knew that Jack was looking out for them along with the SGC leader. Jack had kept quiet, but if there'd been any doubt it was dispelled by the look on General Carter's face as she turned away from the camera just before the connection was cut. Her gaze held the amusement, exasperation, and warmth that John knew was reserved for the love of her life. He saw that look in Sam's eyes, but all he could think about was Teyla.

He checked his watch: 20 minutes till his next meeting, and he could keep McKay waiting for a few – if the scientist even showed up on time. Making a quick decision he left the office and headed for Teyla's quarters. She's been off-world for three days, and this morning he knew she'd be spending time there with Torren. He heard laughter as he came to the door, but he knew that his interruption wouldn't be unwanted. Teyla answered the door chime with an invitation to enter, and when John did he smiled to see her on the floor, hugging Torren tight as the boy pretended to fly, arms outstretched. Torren smiled back at John, and rolling off his mother he eagerly explained their game. Soon he was gasping with laughter as John swooped him up in the air and spun him around the room, body horizontal to the floor, before depositing him again beside his mother.

Teyla was sitting with her back to the sofa by then, relaxed and happy. Sheppard looked down at her, taking in the soft night clothes she still wore, the tousled hair. His grin was rueful as he apologized for disturbing them when she'd returned so late the night before. But Teyla brushed that aside and asked him if he'd like some tea. He could not resist, and replied immediately, "I love a good cup of tea." John offered her a hand to rise from the floor, and on impulse placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she stood before him. "Welcome home."

Fifteen minutes later the call came in from Rodney, irate because upon arriving at John's office 10 minutes late for their meeting, he'd discovered Sheppard was later still. John gave Torren a high five, reminded Teyla of the debrief scheduled for that afternoon, and left them to enjoy the rest of their morning. He knew his own morning would be filled with thoughts of Teyla, but he didn't care, and he made his way back to his office by the gate room with a spring in his step that he hadn't felt for years.

~oOo~

Teyla was early for the briefing, too early to head for the conference room. Karia was with Torren this afternoon, and as he was already napping Teyla had gone for a walk. She shook her head at her own nervous energy, at the fluttery sensation she felt in her stomach, knowing that she would be with John again shortly – never mind that it would be in a room full of people. She was sure, after all these years, that their time was finally here. She made herself nod pleasantly to the marines she passed, then stepped out onto a balcony for a moment of privacy.

John had been so attentive lately. Whenever he was a way he would return with some little gift for her, or for Torren. On her latest mission she had decided to return the favor. The people of Neiland were famous for their leatherwork, and she had traded at the market for a finely braided cuff – the softest she could find. Though buttery-soft it was sturdy as well, and she had known it would fit John's wrist perfectly. Once she'd returned with it to Atlantis it had struck her that it was a very bold gift – something that he could wear for all to see, for all to know...

She had been nervous as he untied the cloth around it, but then he thanked her, and asked her to show him how to fasten it around his wrist. While she bent over his arm, so close to him, she felt him lean down to touch her head with his lips. Her heart beat faster and, her task completed, she held his wrist in both hands as she looked up at him, her breath catching at the expression in his eyes.

Torren had tugged on John's other arm then, eager to show the toy that his Mother had brought back for him. Moments later Rodney was on the radio, John and Torren were celebrating their gifts, and goodbyes were said. Teyla knew that this briefing would not be the time to display any shift in their relationship, but soon, soon. She was sure of it.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** This story started as a very brief response to the March Challenge on sga_beya. The names for the short chapters are taken from the challenge. Thanks to those who have asked for more, here and on lj!

Chapter 3: Kindred

It was more than a week later and Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla and McKay were having a late lunch at a corner table in the mess. Rodney insisted that the old team get together now and then for lunch, just as they'd done in earlier days. While he'd never admit that he missed those days of endless, harrowing off-world missions together, he insisted that Sheppard owed it to his old team to keep them in the loop, now that he had the big office. And this, he declared, was a good way to do it. Never mind that all of the former teammates still saw one another at briefings. They might spar or work out together, and Rodney was always glad of a chance to vent his concerns and complaints to one of his friends. But the team lunches were for the four of them, and only the four, always scheduled around their missions and meetings, and around Teyla's childcare plans. At the age of nearly 5, even Torren was not invited, and everyone in Atlantis knew better than to crash the table Rodney chose for their lunch.

At their lunch table John was relaxed and happy. Like Rodney he'd never admit that he missed those days and the closeness of his team – not even to himself. He just knew that these were his people, that he could trust each one with his life, and had done so many times. He also knew from experience that he could count on each one for whatever support he might need. Rodney was spending more time in the lab working on the new developments that were coming faster and faster these days. Ronon was deployed with Lorne's team whenever they needed an ace in the hole, and had taken on more training responsibilities for newcomers to the Pegasus galaxy. Teyla was their lead negotiator – an important role since the negotiation skills of the current head of the Atlantis expedition were … limited. Still, John knew that in any tight spot these were the people he wanted around him.

Teyla was the first to rise, and when Rodney tried to cajole her into staying a bit longer she explained that Torren would be waiting for her. After a smile that included them all she made her way out of the room. Immediately two heads swiveled to face John with interest, eyes twinkling and mouths smirking.

"So, you two … finally…" Ronon gestured at Teyla's retreating figure as he leaned back comfortably in his chair, signaling that the lunch was far from over.

"What? No! What are you talking about? No…" Sheppard's words trailed off in confusion and he was mortified to feel a blush creeping up his face – a blush, at his age!

Rodney was quick to jump into the conversation. "But it's so obvious! Anyone could see that you two are… you know! At least, well, I didn't notice until Jennifer pointed it out to me but now I can completely see it! The way you two look at each other, the way she touches your arm every chance she gets – and every time she does you get that goofy look on your face!"

"I do not get a goofy look on my face, under any circumstances," John interrupted. He glared at the other two men, but having taken the floor from Rodney he found he had nothing else to say. "Oh, crap."

"Hey, if you two want to pretend it's a secret, that's fine, but it's pretty obvious what's going on. When you casually put your arm on the back of her chair I half expected to see flames start up from your side of the table!"

"What? Ronon, nothing's happening!"

"Well I don't know what's stopping you, man, because anybody can tell she belongs to you, and that little bracelet you've been wearing makes it pretty clear that you belong to her! Don't blow it, okay? 'Cause you let this chance slip by, and someone else may be ready to make a move on her."

And with that uncharacteristically long speech Ronon took his tray and walked to the exit with a half-smile on his face.

"He's right, you know," Rodney offered, "you two are HOT."

At John's thunderous glance Rodney backpedaled. "But that's just what Jennifer says. I have no interest whatsoever in your sex life!"

~oOo~

Teyla made her way to her quarters where Karia was once again watching Torren. She was sorry for her lateness when she saw that Torren was already sleeping and her friend was just putting the last of his crayons back in the box. Karia must have seen the disappointed expression on her face and suspected that it was caused by more than arriving home too late to tuck her son in for an afternoon nap. She gave a little stretch and asked Teyla if she'd mind having a cup of tea with her before she returned to her own home among the rest of the Athosians.

As so often happens, one cup of tea led to another, and to the sharing of secrets as well.

"I was so sure," Teyla said, "For months now he has been treating me with special care, bringing gifts, and looking at me…but perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps John still feels unable to make a commitment, or feels it would not be appropriate for someone in his position." She didn't allow herself to imagine that she'd been wrong about his feelings for her. She couldn't have misread him so completely. She knew he wasn't good at talking about his feelings, but really, she thought: he's a man; he should know how to approach a woman! She remembered the women she'd watched him with in the past, back when Rodney accused him of Kirking all over the galaxy. And then, as if she'd spoken all her thoughts aloud, "why does he not reach out for _me_?"

Karia put down her cup and put a hand on the back of Teyla's head, drawing her in so that their foreheads could touch for a moment. "Because he loves you, but he will come to you. Help him to see that you love him too."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** This story started as a very brief response to the March Challenge on sga_beya. The names for some of the short chapters are taken from the challenge. Thanks to those who have left comments and those who have asked for more, here and on lj!

Chapter 4: Decisions

Sheppard spent two hours after lunch going over reports in his office, relieved when the gate activation gave him an excuse to head down and see how Lorne's team had done on their mission. They were collecting intel on a wraith hive ship that had been terrorizing planets in a distant part of the Pegasus. Lorne approached him as soon as the gate shut down, and shook his head. A short conversation was enough to tell Sheppard that there was little information to share, but he scheduled a meeting for 0800, and waved Lorne and his team off to the showers.

Ronon provided the next interruption, asking Sheppard if he wanted to spar. John very much wanted to hit something, but turned him down, not in the mood for the knowing look in the big man's eyes – especially when the big man would probably be the one doing all the hitting.

After that the inactivity became unbearable. John looked over the duty roster and made plans to take a team out himself the next morning, as soon as he finished up with Lorne. He'd raised a few eyebrows the first time he'd done that after taking control of Atlantis. Hell, he'd raised more than eyebrows at the SGC. But he'd smoothed things over with words about diplomatic relationships, and the SGC and the IOA had both accepted his explanation. An explanation supplied by Teyla, he remembered.

Teyla. Sheppard's mind went back to the same worry that had been gnawing at him all afternoon. So everyone knew. Everyone thought… What was Teyla thinking? That he was … what could she be thinking? _That I'm an idiot most likely._ What was holding him back? What was stopping him? He knew how to do this! It's not like he'd never…but even as the thought came to him he knew it was a lie. There had never been anyone in his life as precious as Teyla.

He activated his radio and called for her, explaining that he needed her on a mission the next day and would like to talk about it tonight if she could spare some time.

"Of course, colonel. Torren and I are planning a quiet supper in our quarters. Would you like to join us?"

"A _quiet _supper with Torren?" Sheppard grinned. "This I have to see! Let me clean off my desk; an hour from now okay?"

Sheppard glanced at his desk and turned his back to it, the lights obediently shutting off behind him. He caught himself whistling for a moment on his way to his quarters, where he quickly showered and then stood before the mirror, debating whether to shave. No, too obvious this time of day; he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. This was not a date!

Or was it? He was fully aware that he'd manufactured the need for a conversation about the mission, and after 5 minutes Teyla would realize it too. John took a deep breath, facing his reflection. Time to blow away the excuses and pretense. He'd waited too long to go after what he wanted. So long that another man had taken a place by her side. Oh, but it had smarted when she'd revealed her relationship with Kanaan. He'd felt like she'd been cheating on him! He'd been a fool. Two years had passed now since Kanaan's death. What was he waiting for? What was he afraid of? Losing her? If he waited too long he would lose her anyway. She was beautiful, in every possible way, strong and brave and gentle. She was his; she must be. He hoped fervently that she wanted him for her own.

Decision made, John threw on a collared shirt – only slightly in need of ironing – to go with his khakis. He gave his hair a last rub with a towel, ran his hands through it and headed for the door without glancing at the result in the glass.

~oOo~

Teyla stood thinking for a moment after the conversation ended. It was not unusual for John to join them for a meal; why did she suddenly feel so nervous? And why did she feel that she simply must do something – something to jar that man out of his complacency. She sat on the couch and considered. What did she really want from him? What was she hoping he would actually do? Sweep her off her feet as in the movies she sometimes watched with her women friends on base? It seemed so much simpler among her own people. When one cared for another, one simply reached out. How else could one find companionship, and support in tragedy and trouble? How else could one know passion? And why would John shy away from these things? Too many questions. Perhaps he feared that he might offend her. Perhaps she was to blame, not having shared her own feelings with him. She was decided: all that would end tonight.

Teyla had everything that she needed for a meal in her quarters, and she knew it was unnecessary to prepare anything elaborate. A simple meal would be best, and if she planned to offer herself to John, it might as well be a family meal. For Torren was the center of her life and there was no point in pretending otherwise. She smiled at the boy as he helped her, setting the table and even putting away some of his toys when she told him it was because Uncle John was coming to dinner. When their small home was ready she pinned up her hair and took a swift shower, letting the warm water ease her tension for just a few moments before dressing for the evening. There would be no uniform tonight she thought, as she selected a traditional Athosian outfit that she knew John liked.

When she poured two glasses of wine and lit too many candles, Atlantis cooperated by dimming the lights in the room, leaving only the pleasing glow. She smiled to herself, musing that Atlantis would only cooperate to make John happy, and took it as a further sign that he desired this as much as she did. The smile was still on her lips when she heard the chime of the door.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** This story started as a very brief response to the March Challenge on sga_beya. The names for some of the short chapters are taken from the challenge. Thanks to those who have left comments and those who have asked for more, here and on lj!

Chapter 5: Beginnings

Teyla went to the door herself to invite John in, and Torren hurled himself at their visitor as soon as the door had closed behind him. John swung the boy up into his arms with practiced ease and dipped his forehead to touch the child's. Ever since he had taught Torren the delightful trick of looking up and making a face during the traditional Athosian greeting his young friend liked to practice at every opportunity.

As Torren slid back down to the floor, John met Teyla's mock-stern expression with an answering grin, and when the boy scampered further into the room, he touched her arm for a moment and gave her a chaste kiss. It was a kiss that could have been exchanged by friends, but it was not their usual greeting, and though he pulled back immediately Teyla leaned towards him for another moment, her hand at his waist. There was a palpable change in the air as they stood together, eyes locked and sending messages that were impossible to misinterpret. John broke eye contact then, and gently leaned his head down to touch hers, eyes squeezed shut in relief and wonder. A moment later and Torren was calling impatiently to them. They smiled again, big, goofy, happy smiles, and she took John's hand in hers as they went to join her son.

Torren was eager for some rough-housing with John, so Teyla left them "sparring" while she arranged their meal on the small dining table in their quarters. During the meal Torren chattered and peppered John with questions about flying, and the head of the Atlantis Expedition made a mental note to never let a desk job keep him out of the cockpit. No kid worth his salt cared what anybody did at a desk. They sat at the table after the meal had ended, talking and laughing until Torren began to show signs of weariness. Teyla asked him to take his plate to the basin and then to go and prepare for bed, promising to come to help him in a few minutes. He protested and John opened his mouth to intervene but closed it again, letting Teyla deal with the tired child in her usual competent manner. When she rose to finish clearing the table he also rose.

"Hey, let me do this while you get the kid tucked in."

Teyla nodded. "Thank you, John. I won't be long. I know you had a purpose for coming here tonight, and we can talk about the mission once Torren is asleep."

"Right, right, no hurry," John replied, desperately trying to remember something about the next day's mission that required discussion. His hands were already busy with plates as she moved toward the adjoining room, her hand brushing his arm as she went. John followed her with his eyes, marveling at the grace and beauty of her figure, and then made short work of the cleanup.

When Teyla returned it was to beckon John into the next room. "Torren would like you to come and say good night, John." Once again she reached for his hand and guided him into the small alcove, where the child struggled to keep his eyes open long enough to see John again.

"Thank you for coming to see us, Uncle John," the boy mumbled in a sleepy voice, obviously repeating the speech his mother had taught him.

"And thank you for having me, TJ," John replied seriously. He sat on the edge of the bed, and knew a familiar moment of regret that Torren was growing up without his father.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Sure, I can stay for a little longer. Want me to tell you another story?"

"No. I mean will you be here when I wake up?"

"Um, I'm not sure, buddy." He glanced at Teyla, who stood biting her lip in the doorway. "But I tell you what. If I'm not here tomorrow morning, we'll have dinner together in the mess tomorrow, just us guys."

"And Mommy?"

John chuckled softly. "I think it's all up to her, kid. I'll ask her once you're asleep, okay?"

"Okay." Torren yawned and sighed. "G'night, Uncle John. I love you."

"Love you too little man," John replied softly as he leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's head.

When he rose and turned back to Teyla her eyes looked moist and she held her arms across her chest, but she dropped them as he started towards the door. The thought came to him, as it often had over the past two years, that she had too many burdens to carry on her slim shoulders. Saying goodbye to her husband and the father of her child was bad enough, but caring for Torren in the midst of grief, continuing to work for the welfare of her own people, of Atlantis and the whole galaxy: she was an amazing woman. An amazing woman – who wanted him.

He went to her and she reached for him, wrapping her arms about him and waiting for him to hold her too; she did not have to wait long this time. He held her closer than he ever had, his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, hands roaming over her back and drawing her even closer. He felt something crumble inside him, the wall he'd built up around his emotions disintegrating and leaving him breathless with emotion. His eyes were tight shut and he could not speak, only touch, only feel.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope for Them Yet**

**Disclaimer:** These characters are lovely, but not mine; this story is for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** This story started as a very brief response to the March Challenge on sga_beya. The names for some of the short chapters are taken from the challenge. Many Thanks to those who have left comments, here and on LJ! It is wonderful – and much needed! – encouragement to keep writing!

Chapter 6: Life

Since the moment he'd walked in the door and kissed her lightly as though he did exactly the same thing every day, Teyla had sensed the shift in him. He had not hidden his longing from her as their eyes met, and the air had felt charged the entire evening. It was stronger at every touch: their fingers brushing when they passed dishes at the table, her hand on his arm as she walked past him.

She had not hidden her longing from him either, and she could see the confidence that settled on him more completely as the evening wore on. His eyes had held a seductive promise across the table that made her shiver with anticipation, even as they laughed together with Torren. How different this night was, and how right it felt! She thought of the times past when she had sought comfort in his arms, or sought to comfort him, and she remembered his awkwardness. There was no awkwardness tonight as he came into her arms and took her into his, only the blessed relief of being exactly where they belonged.

He lifted his head from hers and she could feel the shaky breath as he drew it in.

"Teyla– sweet, beautiful Teyla–" he murmured.

"John." she replied, managing to make the word a caress and an assertion of possession all at once. She leaned her head back to look up into his face and saw confirmation there.

"Ah, Teyla, I've waited so long – too, too long," he whispered. "I've wanted you as…as far back as I can remember."

"I am here now. Do not regret the past. I will not. I too have longed for this moment, but these years have not been wasted." She glanced to the curtained alcove where her son slept and then turned back to face him. "And always, John, always you have been a faithful friend to me as well as a courageous leader. I will not regret a moment. But neither do I wish to waste the time that we have now. Every day, every hour is precious to me, more precious knowing that my heart has found its home in you."

John waited patiently as she spoke. Her words warmed him. But really, he just wanted her to stop talking – for a little while at least. "Are you finished talking now?" he asked.

At her nod he grinned lopsidedly, "Thank the ancestors," he muttered as his leaned over to claim her lips with his own. One hand cradled her face while the other was open on the small of her back, stretching to touch as much of her as he could, and pressing her to him.

John felt a brief resurgence of awkwardness when she took his hand and led him to her bed, her eyes making her intentions clear. "What about Torren?" he asked, though he hated to raise any objection.

"Torren will be fine. He sleeps soundly, and he hopes you will be here when he awakens." She smiled. "He knows you belong with us too."

At that he crushed her to him again. "He's right. And, Teyla, you know that I love TJ, don't you? I know he comes first, and I'm good with that..." He stopped, realizing that he had not said the words. "Teyla, Teyla…I – I love you."

"I know, but thank you." she replied with her biggest smile. "And I love you, John."

~oOo~

Much later, Torren awoke in his bed, rubbed his eyes, and remembered the evening before. He padded out to the main room and over to the larger bed near the far wall. Light from the windows behind it allowed him to see that Uncle John was sleeping there. He smiled a sleepy smile and stood on tiptoe to reach his face close to John's, giving him a light kiss on the top of his head. He walked about the room and found John's discarded headset where he'd left it on the table. He gave the bed a measuring gaze, shrugged his little shoulders, and pulling a spare cover from the foot of the bed he tucked himself into a corner of the sofa. He didn't want to miss being there when his friend woke up.

~oOo~

As John slowly awakened he smiled with satisfaction. The woman he loved was there by his side. He was sure they would make a life together, and he knew that every day would be brighter with Teyla beside him. His smile widened as he thought about the night before, and he reached out a hand to brush her hair from her face.

"Yes, but he's sleeping!"

Hearing the loud stage whisper from the other side of the room, John began to take in more of his surroundings. He noted that the room was bathed in light from the window, and then he saw Torren across the room, holding a radio awkwardly to his ear, the boom sitting at an odd angle.

"Ok, Uncle Ronon! I'll tell him!"

John groaned. He took a quick inventory and realized that he was both naked and busted. He'd meant to get up and dress before morning, but each time he'd woken during the night, dressing was the furthest thing from his mind. Even without that added information he knew that Ronon would enjoy teasing him – especially after the weak denial he'd given at lunch. Was that really only yesterday?

He touched Teyla gently under the covers, not wanting to alert Torren that he was awake, and she smiled even before opening her eyes – the same smile that John had worn himself a moment ago, and it returned to his lips as he watched her. He laid a fingertip gently against her lips and when she opened her eyes he pointed towards Torren. Her smile only grew wider as she turned to see her son, now playing quietly.

"Good morning, Torren!"

"Mama! Uncle John is still here. Can we play today?"

"Perhaps. You will have to ask him that yourself. But we have a mission today, so you will have to wait until this evening."

Torren pouted, but only for a moment. "Will you come back?" he asked John, who had by this time opened his eyes fully and waved to the boy.

"Sure," John answered. "Maybe we'll get Mom to eat with us in the mess tonight, what do you think? And TJ, is that my radio?"

TJ looked a little guilty but brought the radio over to John willingly enough.

"Uncle Ronon wanted you. He said you were late for your run but I told him you were sleeping." Torren said, adding helpfully, "he didn't sound mad; he was laughing."

"Torren," Teyla interrupted smoothly, "will you please go and wash for breakfast?" As he scampered off she reached for the robe that was draped over a chair next to the bed. "I'll keep him busy while you dress," she told John with a smile and a quick kiss. "And don't worry. Torren is happy that you are here." He dressed hastily as he heard Teyla answering Torren's questions from the other room, realizing he had only 30 minutes to get back to his own quarters and clean up for his early meeting with Lorne. And yes, he'd missed his run with Ronon. At least he'd gotten some exercise.

~oOo~

When the ad hoc team returned from their mission late that day, Rodney came to meet Sheppard as he was heading back to his quarters. He had come to lobby for some solid time in the lab for several scientists who were often assigned to off-world teams. After he'd exhausted that subject he turned his attention to their conversation at lunch the day before.

"Jennifer told me I should have kept my mouth shut, but really, it's better for you to be able to set the record straight and move on, right?"

"Right, Rodney. Um, about that, uh, setting the record straight…" John ran a hand through his already-elevated hair.

"What? I was right! Jennifer was right! You did it, didn't you? Well. It's about time." Hiding his smile until his back was turned, Rodney left John gaping after him in the hallway.

Then John turned and allowed the door to his quarters to slide open. Yes, he thought with a grin, yes it is.

The End


End file.
